


Life Boat

by Luthano



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Age Difference, Emotional Manipulation, Episode: s11e09 The Gang Goes to Hell, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Misogyny, Rape, Sadism, Victim Blaming, dennis reynolds is a sociopath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthano/pseuds/Luthano
Summary: Dennis tries to get lucky on the dry cruise (from the episode “the gang goes to hell”) Instead of ending up stuck with the gang for a few hours in the basement of the ship, he manages to get a girl alone, and stays with her during the storm. And there’s nowhere to run on a boat.Disclaimer: This is a story about rape. It doesn't have a happy ending. Dennis is a monster in canon and I wanna explore that.
Relationships: Dennis Reynolds/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Life Boat

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for this fandom, I hope I captured these characters well. I wanted to write a deeper, in depth look to Dennis’ creepiness. I admit I haven’t seen all 14 seasons so I hope this is accurate. I wouldn’t even call this a dark fic considering how dark the show already is, and Dennis is literally a rapist in canon. I'm not sure about the canon ages in season 11 so I just wrote Dennis as a 30 yr old. 
> 
> ALSO GLENN HOWERTON if you’re reading this i’m so sorry im sure you’re an amazing person.

Dennis knew that at first glance he seemed like the only one who had his head screwed on right out of all his friends. Really, it was because of the company he kept that made him look better by comparison. But it wouldn’t take longer than a few seconds for the average person to see past that façade almost immediately. All it took was for Dennis Reynolds to open his mouth.

You could also tell from the way he treated others- that he didn’t have a lot to offer when it came to good deeds. At 30 years old, he doesn’t try hiding his vices at this time in his life anymore. There was one point when he found himself tethered to the confines of what society found to be desirable and acceptable. But after years of substance abuse, Dennis’ apathy has only grown, emboldening his pre-existing Sociopathic personality. He no longer cared about what others thought of him. Unless, of course, he needed them to have a high opinion of him if it meant him benefitting in some way. 

Ultimately Dennis didn’t need public opinion to have his way- he just needed appearances. Appearances, charm, charisma, and a little bit of manipulation to get the ball rolling and in his court. 

Unfortunately for Dennis he isn’t as smart as he thinks he is nor is he as good at manipulating people as he previously thought. He could convince Dee and Charlie easily to do things they didn’t want to do- but it was thanks to years of being worn down from being around him that they were more vulnerable to his suggestions. 

When it comes to others outside his co-workers, he makes attempts to be manipulative, to be a dedicated and calculated chess master that ruins women just for his own pleasures. But he has found it only worked on the younger girls, the freshly legal ones who were still in the mindset of a teenager- because that’s what they still were. An 18 year old girl having a one night stand with a 30 year old man was questionable at best and disgusting at worst- but it was entirely legal, and that’s all Dennis needed to hear. 

Over time Dennis stopped denying the undeniable attraction he had towards younger girls. 19, 18, maybe even 17 if he was feeling more apathetic than usual. 

At the bar, Dennis could easily pick up young, naïve girls who didn’t know any better. When they were already drunk, it wasn’t hard to casually guide them to his car, or an alleyway out back if he was feeling sleazy enough.

And the girl’s words were always murmurs, slurred and sloppy. Even if it was “No” That they were quietly sobbing while he was thrusting inside of them-

Why did it matter? 

And what did they expect to happen?

It wasn’t fucking rocket science. 

They were dumb sluts getting wasted at a bar. Might as well have just written “use me” on their forehead with a marker. They chose to come to the bar, they chose to get drunk. Dennis didn’t feel bad about it at all. Alcohol was always there for him, even in indirect ways- it helped him get laid more times than he could count. And if it would have, let’s say, “changed” a woman’s mind when she originally would have rejected him, Dennis would never look a gift horse in the mouth. 

The liquor helped. A lot. More than he would like to admit. 

But on the cruise, there was a problem: the lack of drinks. 

Dennis was sure that he didn’t NEED to get girls wasted just to bang them- he could do it all on his own. The drinks were just a shortcut. But he didn’t need them. He was definitely above average in the looks department. And if he had an unkempt Charlie to stand next to, he would always look better in comparison. He had the face and charisma to woo any woman he wanted. He was Caligula, and the girl sitting across from him in the cruise’s dining hall was his Roman conquest. 

Dee was more than happy to remind him that Caligula was a psychopath. "Yeah, I know that." Dennis casually dismissed his sister. "But he got what he wanted, right? That's the point." The rest of the table was silent, not knowing enough about the Roman empire to dispute it. "I heard Caligula had sex with a horse." Charlie blurted out. Dennis then got up from the table, separating himself from them for the rest of the night.

Dennis was waiting for the other people sitting at the same table as the girl to get up and disperse. She was the only one there, now. Cradling a glass of orange juice shyly as she looked to the side. She was cute- she had long blonde waves that settled neatly at the middle of her back, and lightly tanned skin from being out by the pool all day. 

She was young, and actually kind of reminded him of Dee when she was that age- minus the hideous back brace, of course. 

Dennis sat down at the table without asking and introduced himself. The younger girl looked startled at first but smiled when she saw him. He was a handsome guy who didn’t look too much older. He seemed nice. Her heart skipped a beat when he sat so close to her- leaving no room in between the two of them. 

“Hi.” He said, grinning. “Can I keep you company till your family gets back?” He asked, already forming a plan in the back of his head on how to get her alone. 

The girl put her glass down and let out an awkward laugh, knowing full well she was being flirted with. It was flattering. She wasn’t uncomfortable, yet. 

“They’re not my family, those are just my friends from our youth group.” She smiled. “We’re here with our church, when we get to the Bahamas, we’re going to help build houses.” She said to an uninterested Dennis. 

“That’s great.” He said quickly. “So, if your parents aren’t here, they’re okay with you being alone for this long?”

“Well, I’m not alone. Our pastor is here with us, and I’m with my friends.” The blonde girl said. 

“Are you sharing a room with them?” Dennis asked. 

“Um, yeah.” 

“That’s fine. You can come to my room, then.” Dennis said, although it sounded more like an order than a suggestion. 

“Excuse me?” She asked, face flushed. “And do what?” She laughed again, this time uneasy. 

Dennis just realized he was dealing with a religious chick. He tried to remember back to the time he was at that Abortion protest- all the girls there were super into God, and they were totally on board with sleeping with Mac. But this girl didn’t seem like that type- she actually seemed like the kind who actually believed in abstinence. She was on a dry cruise, for fuck’s sake. 

Dennis laughed, he tried to hold it back in his throat, but that made it end up sounding guttural and somewhat evil. He was going to have to put more work than usual into this, but the thought of that excited rather than frustrated him. 

“Because, it’s pretty late, don’t you think?” Dennis said, gesturing to his watch. “I can’t have you walking to your room alone. It’s dangerous.” 

“Oh.” She giggled, face flushed pink from nerves. Something about this man was making her deeply uncomfortable but she wanted to remain polite. Or maybe it was just the rocking of the ship on the bouncing waters that was making her stomach feel like a heavy pit whenever he inched his seat closer to hers. 

“You’re finished eating, aren’t you?” He asked, snapping her out of her trance. “Why don’t we get out of here?” 

The younger girl squirmed in her seat and smiled wearily. “Actually, I was thinking I would just go to my room, by myself-”

“That sounds good.” Dennis interrupted. “But I wouldn’t want to intrude on your roommate's privacy. They’d probably prefer if you came with me to my room.” He countered. 

The girl blinked. For some reason this man she didn’t know had already decided on her behalf that he would be spending the night with her. 

“Um.” Was all the young girl could muster, and she laughed again. That uncomfortable laugh to dull the pain of awkward silence that Dennis had left hanging over them with his aggressive flirting. “Sorry, but I think I’m just gonna go, by myself.” The girl avoided eye contact with Dennis as she picked up her purse and left the dining hall. “Bye.” The younger girl huffed as she left Dennis, something she felt the need to say to him so he wouldn’t be too angered by her rejection. Even though deep down she knew he didn’t deserve to hear another word from her. 

Dennis didn’t look back as the girl left the hall. He leaned back in his chair, steadying it with his feet on the carpet so he wouldn’t fall backwards. He had a satisfied grin on his face as he pulled out the wallet he snatched from her purse. 

He opened it and took out a driver’s license. He looked at the date of birth and snickered when he saw that she had just turned 18 two weeks ago. 

“Well, happy birthday.” Dennis said to himself as he slid the license back into the wallet, not even bothering to look at her name. He hopped out of his chair and followed the girl, she was far enough away to not be able to notice Dennis following her out of the dining hall and into the main corridor of the cruise ship. He silently followed her through a raucous crowd, straight towards where the cabins were. It was an isolated, quiet area of the ship. You could tell- no one was in their rooms. 

Dennis casually tapped on the shoulder of the girl and she shrieked before even turning around. She gasped and took a step backwards, placing her hand on her chest when she turned to see Dennis behind her, grinning. 

“Oh my God.” She gasped. “You scared me! What do you want?” 

“I believe you dropped this on your way out.” Dennis said as he held up a wallet in her face. The girl inhaled sharply and felt her heart skip a beat. He had her wallet?

“You really gotta be more careful.” Dennis said as he slipped it into her purse for her. “Your dad isn’t here so he can’t bail you out of situations like that. Thankfully you have me, though.” Dennis said, and suddenly his tongue tasted bitter like whiskey despite the fact that he didn’t have any. 

“Thank you.” The girl said curtly, taking her purse and grabbing it tightly so he wouldn’t try to take it- but also shielded it in front of her out of instinct. The same way an animal would hide from a predator even when it knew it was hopeless. 

The man stood in front of her, blocking her from leaving the hall. He towered over her, casting shadow over her, eclipsing the fluorescent lighting. They were silent, but in that moment they were both mentally acknowledging how much smaller she was than him. 

The young woman, who still considered herself a girl, felt scared. 

Dennis felt excited and empowered. 

“So, where’s your room?” Dennis asked. 

“I- I think I went the wrong way. It’s down the other corridor-” The girl peaked her head over Dennis’s broad shoulders, trying to see if there were any other passengers in the hallway with them so she wouldn’t be alone with him. Dennis moved his body every time she tried to get past him, playfully blocking her and pushing her back. He took her by the arms. 

“That’s too bad.” Dennis said. “My room is actually right here.” He said, jerking his head to a room a couple doors down. “Why don’t I just take you in there instead?” 

“I don’t want to.” The girl blurted out. “Please get out of the way.” She was getting visibly angry. She pushed his chest to move him but he didn’t budge. 

Dennis knew he had to get her alone, quick. He couldn’t have her yelling- at least, not in the hallway where someone could hear. “Shh.” He placed his hand to her mouth. “Hey, calm down.” 

“Don’t touch me!” The girl slapped Dennis’s hand away, and slipped past him when he gave her the short opportunity. Dennis shot his hand out and grabbed her roughly by the arm, stopping her and pulling her towards him. 

“Don’t act like a fucking brat.” Dennis said, restraining her completely with his arms alone. Dennis felt a pang of pride- there was just something so satisfying about towering over such a small female and overpowering her. He wanted control over someone and he was getting it without using vodka. He felt a hard bulge form in his pants and he purposefully rubbed it against the back of her dress, pushing it in between her thighs as he held her against the wall. 

She did scream, for only two seconds before Dennis dragged her into his room and tossed her to the floor. He slammed the door shut, locking it immediately. He hid the door key in a vase on the table when she wasn’t looking. She stumbled as she picked herself up, feeling shaky. Her legs were trembling. 

How did she end up here?

She just met this man less than ten minutes ago. 

This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t be happening because she didn’t want this. This was a nightmare. But the dramatic sways of the boat in the ocean jolted her body across the floor and reminded her that she wasn’t dreaming. 

The boat in the water was loud. But Dennis taking off his belt and tossing it to the side was louder than the waves crashing against the sides of the massive cruise liner. When he saw her attempting to get up, he pushed her down with his foot, stepping on her stomach. He only applied a small amount of pressure- a subtle threat to her that he could put all his weight on her if he wanted to. 

“Stay down.” Dennis said, his pants already undone. He slipped down his underwear and revealed a half-flaccid cock. “Don’t do anything stupid.” He spoke like a teacher disciplining a student. “It doesn’t have to hurt. It can feel good if you stay still and just… let it happen.” Dennis grunted with pleasure as he brazenly grabbed his semi erect penis and began pumping it, maintaining eye contact with the frightened girl in front of him. 

The girl cried out in shock and disgust when she saw what he was doing in front of her. She pushed his leg off of her. She curled up on the floor in a fetal position, and scooted away from him to the side of the bed. “Why?” She asked. “What are you going to do to me?”

“I won’t hurt you.” Dennis lied. He continued stroking his cock, bringing it to full hardness. The girl’s eyes widened with fear when he continued advancing towards her. The ship kept swaying more than usual. Fear flooded her veins and she couldn’t find the strength in her legs to move them. To do anything at all. She was a magnet to the floor and could only watch helplessly as Dennis followed her. 

Dennis couldn’t believe the situation he had found himself in- it was the dream scenario. Alone with a girl who literally had nowhere to run. The two of them were alone in a part of the boat no one could hear her scream. She was weaker, smaller, vulnerable, not to mention beautiful. She was the perfect girl to take control of and dominate- Something he’s always fantasized about. Not like the girls he was used to at the bar. Who's cries for help were subdued and unintelligible thanks to the steady stream of alcohol. Who probably forgot everything the next day. This girl was awake and alert, but was frozen with fear.

He could do anything he wanted. No one knew she was in there with him. 

Dennis was undeservingly proud of himself. He was under the impression that he came up with this master plan all by himself- when in reality, it was a set of unfortunate circumstances that led this girl to be alone with him. 

“Be a good girl. Think you can do that?” Dennis asked with ragged breath. “All you have to do is just not move.” 

Dennis bent over and got on the floor. He grabbed her thighs and shoved them roughly apart. The girl yelped in pain. Dennis smirked, he had to admit, he was being a bit more tough than usual. But he had to be. This girl was sober, he had to be ready for her to fight back. 

“No.” The girl sobbed. “Please. I don’t even know you.” 

Dennis raised a brow. “So?”

“I don’t want to have sex with you!” She shrieked, tears streaming down her cheek. Dennis made a face. 

“Don’t cry.” He ordered. “You look ugly.” 

“Get off of me!” The girl yelled, pushing Dennis away like her life depended on it. Dennis easily ignored the protesting hands that tried to punch and slap his chest weakly. She even tried using her knees to kick at him- and he could tell she was trying to aim for his erect dick. 

“You know, I told you fighting back isn’t a good idea.” Dennis explained, right before violently shoving his knee in between her thighs. He separated her legs far apart and grinded his knee against her panties. He pinned down her arms, and lazily gazed into her shut tight eyes. Tears filtered out of her squinted eyes and she couldn’t make any noise louder than a squeak because Dennis now had his hands on her neck. 

“But if you want to fight back, go ahead. It’ll be a new experience for me. Usually the girls I’m with are too wasted to speak.” 

He squeezed, hard. He remembered watching a video a while back- ‘How to choke your partner safely during sex’ He didn’t even pay attention to the instructions- he mainly just watched it to see a girl get strangled. 

He applied pressure and pressed his thumbs down, and the girl didn’t make any noise at all. He waited. Just a little. Long enough for her to stop moving completely. Then he immediately released his grip, and the girl breathed again. Her face was red and she couldn’t see straight from all the tears. Dennis couldn't tell what color her eyes were, he didn't turn on the lights. But he could see how small her pupils were. 

Dennis scooped her up and placed her on the freshly made bed. 

“Please. Don’t do this.” The girl begged. 

“I’ll stop if you can convince me.” Dennis said with a smug grin. He tore the sundress over her head and wasn’t met with much resistance- she was still regaining her breath. 

“This isn’t right.” She pleaded. “This is wrong- you’re doing something wrong.”

“Really? I don't think I am.” Dennis replied. “I think I'm doing something completely normal. This happens all the time, you know." Dennis grinned, now taking a more jovial tone. He scanned her petite body, admiring it. 

“You’re so small.” Dennis said, and the acknowledgment alone was enough to make even more blood rush to the tip of his cock. “And you’re a virgin, right?”

The girl was quiet, just sobbing. Dennis slapped her across the face, hard. He grabbed her by the chin, squeezing her and brought her face close to his. 

“I asked you a question.” 

“I- I have a boyfriend.” She stuttered. Her hands were on Dennis’s, attempting to pry them off of her. She didn't want him to strangle her again.

“I didn’t ask that.” Dennis moved his hips closer towards her, the tip of his penis touching her entrance. The girl’s eyes shot wide open. 

“I’m a virgin!” She cried, desperate. 

“Good for you.” Dennis said. “In that case I’ll grant you a small mercy and just take you from behind instead.” 

“What?!” She shrieked, panic flooding her body. She went back to struggling and fighting Dennis off of her, who laughed as he casually flipped her over and pinned her to the bed with ease. 

“Come on, sweetheart.” Dennis laughed, grabbing her by the hips and bringing her backside to his erection. “I’m being nice. Now you can still get married.” The girl tried to crawl away, off the bed. She sunk her fingers into the bed sheets and pulled, but she didn’t know how it would help. She didn't know how, she just wanted to escape. But the man on top of her was too heavy and too strong. 

“It won’t be that bad. Plus, you’re gonna have to get used to this anyway. Once your boyfriend gets bored with your pussy he’s gonna start getting ideas about your other hole. Think of this as a warm up.” Dennis said in his usual condescending, joking tone. The one he commonly used with his friends and sister. 

“No! I can’t- I can’t do this.” The girl sobbed, loudly.

“Of course you can.” Dennis said, tracing his hand over her back, leaving his palm to rest in the deepest part of the groove. . He then grabbed a pillow, and stuffed it under her face. “It’s going to hurt. Scream into this if you have to.” 

Tears wet the pillow immediately before the girl could comprehend what Dennis was going to do next. There wasn’t a mystery, though. She just wasn’t prepared. 

Dennis let out a long, obnoxiously satisfied moan. He sank himself deep into her and the girl screamed. She grabbed the sheets into clumps to relieve her pain, and grit her teeth so she wouldn’t scream. She had a feeling she shouldn’t- like her doing so would just make him more eager. And she was 100% correct. 

“Oh, ho, is it really that painful?” Dennis jeered, not impressed with her silence like she thought he would be. He pushed in and out of her, in and out. To her it felt painful and humiliating. Like a dry piece of wood or a knife slicing her in half. Dennis was on top of her. His chest making skin on skin contact with her back, he hugged her tightly as he fucked her. He rested his chin on her shoulder, whispering into her ear. 

She wanted to vomit. His breath was hot and he was way too close to her- nevermind that, was literally inside of her. Inside of her and on top of her at the same time, completely enveloping her smaller frame. 

“Please stop.” She cried, her voice sounding different. More hoarse and strained. Dennis cringed. It didn’t sound attractive at all. 

“If you put on a good enough performance,” Dennis started, pausing to sigh from euphoria. “Then I actually will stop. And I won’t cum inside.” 

“What?” The girl’s voice warbled. 

“Beg me to stop. Tell me it hurts. If you do a good enough job, I’ll cum on the bed instead.” Dennis bargained. “That’s a part of the whole appeal of this, you know. You begging me to stop, even though I’m already inside of you.” He explained as he roughly grabbed one of her small breasts, and squeezed unforgivingly. He almost laughed when he heard how pathetic she was when she whimpered in pain. 

“See? Like that. Make more of that sound and I’ll go easy on you.”

“You’re fucking sick.” The girl seethed, face down in the pillow that she was grateful for. The last thing she wanted was to look at him. At his face. 

She could tell by his tone of voice, that with every word that left his mouth, it was said with a smirk. 

And she didn’t want to see how smug he was, violating her body and dignity. 

“Come on, it’s all just for the fantasy.” Dennis defended. He continued ramming himself inside of her, and didn’t bother to look back when he felt her bleeding. “I wanna know how much it hurts. It turns me on. Don’t ruin this for me.” 

All she wanted to do was rip his mouth off so he could stop talking. She didn’t want to hear him taunting her, she just wanted it to be silent so she could pretend she wasn’t there. 

But that would be impossible when Dennis flipped her over. 

“If I did this, then I bet it would scare you.” Dennis removed himself from her backside, and placed his dick right next to her labia. “You don’t want me to put it in there, do you?” He said, not asking for permission in the slightest. 

“No!” She shrieked. “Please!”

“That’s more like it.” Dennis squeezed her thighs and forced himself inside her. He moaned again, too loud for her liking. “Oh.” He paused, biting his bottom lip. “Fuck, you really were telling the truth, huh? You are a virgin.”

The girl could only freeze in horror as Dennis laughed hysterically. 

“Sorry, I know this must really suck for you.” Dennis said, both hands grabbing at her breasts. “This is just the first time I’ve met someone as innocent as you. I honestly kinda feel bad!” Dennis said, not meaning that latter statement at all. 

"Then why are you doing this to me?" She was desperate for some kind of mercy. 

"Because you were asking for it." Dennis huffed, picking up speed with his movements. "I had to deal with you following me since this cruise started. Wherever I went, I saw you. You wanted me to make a move, I knew it."

“I hate you.” Was all the girl could muster. Dennis savored the sound and thrust even faster inside of her, and the girl’s screams of pain finally began.  
“Join the club. A lot of people feel the same way.” Dennis replied, squeezing her breast so hard she felt like he was going to rip it off any moment. 

The girl cried and gagged on her own saliva as Dennis held her down and pounded himself inside of her. She sobbed, she begged him to stop, the whole nine yards. And Dennis had never felt this powerful. 

"Say my name. " Dennis urged. "I wanna hear you say it."

"God, please just stop!" The girl whined. 

Close enough. 

Dennis laughed, loud. So loud it was a miracle no one heard the psychotic laughter. 

The girl went limp with fear, her skin turning prickly from goosebumps. She felt like she was in a horror movie and was spending the last night of her life with a serial killer.

Slowly the girl’s screams turned into quiet sobs, barely audible. Dennis was almost done. 

“Please don’t cum inside me.” She begged, her body shaking with pain. 

“I won’t.” Dennis replied, almost too eagerly. She didn’t believe him. 

Minutes passed by. Dennis was close. He made every thrust count. He wanted her to feel him inside of her. He wanted to create a pain so unique it was custom to him and would always remind her of him. 

He grabbed her hair and pulled, it was painful. But the girl was so tired, she couldn’t find the energy to scream. 

Dennis’s obnoxious moans, the one thing she hated more about him other than his penis inside her, had come back. He moaned, almost dramatically. Like he was mocking her. He was going out of the way to sound like he was enjoying this. 

Her eyes opened wide with pain when she felt the tip of his cock hit something she didn’t even feel before. 

“Huh. I think I went in too deep.” Dennis laughed. “Sorry, was that your cervix or something?” 

“Pull it out!” The girl screamed. Dennis’s eyes lit up, her energy was back again. 

“You want me to pull it out?” Dennis repeated her request, mocking her. 

“Yes!” She screamed. Dennis sighed impatiently, and slammed his hand over her mouth. 

“You know, it’s my body.” Dennis raised a brow. “You can’t tell me what to do with it.” The man didn’t laugh at his own joke, but he was pleased enough with how cruel it was. 

“Just relax. I won’t cum inside. I promise.” Dennis said, too lost in pleasure to actually consider what he was saying. 

“Thank you.” The girl cried, and Dennis came almost immediately. 

He cursed a few times in a row as his ecstasy built up, and he let out a pleasured sigh of relief as he came, filling her. The girl screamed, and Dennis forgot what he even said to her to make her thank him. 

Dennis sighed, he could feel his now soft penis still inside, resting in what he gave to her. 

She couldn’t move. There was a dark, heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach but it wasn’t nerves anymore. It was something else entirely, and the thought of it made her throat gag. 

“Please get out of me.” She asked, a tear rolling down her cheek, voice croaking. When Dennis looked at her he noticed she had freckles. 

He could have stayed in to spite her, but Dennis was too tired for another round. He rolled off of her and relaxed next to her on the bed. He winced when he felt the wet spot on the mattress that he had left. He hoped they didn’t have to pay a fee for that. Especially if there was blood. 

“Can I go now.” The girl asks, dejected. She isn't crying but her voice is tremoring. She expects Dennis to slap her for even having the audacity to speak without permission. But his hands are at his side. 

“If you want. But your dress is…” Dennis gestured to the torn up sundress crumpled up on the floor. He laughs. There was a tear going right through it- it was unwearable. “You can wear my shirt, if you want.” Dennis suggested playfully. The girl wanted to tear his shirt off and stuff it down his throat. 

She frantically scooped up her dress, used whatever fabric was left to cover herself, and dashed out of the room, not stopping till she reached her own cabin. It was the middle of the night. No one would see her. 

Dennis laid on his bed. He was happy with himself. He was able to prove he didn’t need alcohol to get a girl to do what he said. He felt strong. He felt good about himself. 

He closed his eyes as the boat shifted sideways, then back to normal. There was a storm but he didn't care. 

Dennis then fell asleep, quite peacefully. Out like a light. And the girl, whose name he didn’t care to learn, was taking a shower and crying. Hoping the boat would capsize with him in it while she watched on a lifeboat.


End file.
